Double Percabeth Songfic
by RomanticMessDemigod21
Summary: Percy impresses Annabeth, will she turn the tables on him? Double Songfic. i can make this a story if you want tell e in PM's or reveiws i will leave it as a in progress story...THX I TOTALLY DONT OWN THE COVER PICTURE WHOEVER DOES IT IS AMAZING!
1. High School Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot I also don't own percy's victory dance or any of the songs. If you like or wat t olook up the songs, they are Keep Me Crazy by: Chris Wallace (reminds me of Chris Rogriguize or soething lke that) and Today was a fairytale by:Taylor Swift ;)**

**Heres percys victory dance ** watch?v=_8YumSg_zgM

**Percy**

I was going to impress annabeth today I was going to wear my dark grey t-shirt and im gonna tell her she's pretty, score a date wih her and pick her up at six. I got it alllll planned

**Annabeth**

I have this crush on the hottest boy in school im wearing a dress to impress I hope I get him to notice me with his sea green eyes and his luscious black hair and his lopsided smile that says _I just killed a hundred dracanae, did 500 sets of push ups and I am awesome_. Uhhhh Annabeth you gotta stop thinking like that you're a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite. I get up and get ready to go to Goode High School.

**Percy**

Here she comes, " hey annabeth youre looking really pretty today wanna go out at 6?" she nodded and after she left I did a victory dance that included me shaking my hieny. She looked so cute her brown hair cascading down her shoulders and her beautiful stormy grey eyes and a daughter of Athena, I like to call her wise girl, now its MY wise girl…

**Annabeth**

OMG percy asked me out, after I left, I remembered to ak him where and when I turned around I saw something quite extrodinary… I like to call him seaweed brain, but now its MY seaweed brain…

LINE BREAK-

I walk up to the Jackson's front door and rang the doorbell. Percy's mom opened the door, Sally, she had brown locks and a bright smile, best mom ever! Well his best mom ever!

"hello Sally, is Percy ready?"

"Oh sweetie, Percy left for your house just 5 minutes ago!" she replied

"Oh, ok ybye! Thank you !" I yelled back making my way to my car.

"no need ot be formal dear" she answered

I smiled and sat down, _wow this is already cliché a total fairytale!_

LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walk up my stairs and hear talking. I walk in and I saw my little brothers, matthew and bobby pestering Percy.

"do you like Mario?, whats your favorite nerf gun? Do you like annie? Ohhh is that a green mustang you drove here?"

" um sure, sneak attack, absolutely and yes." He answed

" rellly ? " _he said he liked me!_

" oh! Annabeth! Umm wanna go now?i got reservations at Hestia's Humble Home restaurant, if you wanna go there."

"uh yeah suere"

He started out leaving my brothers in awe. "Why are you guys gaping at Percy/?"

They smiled devishly, _ what in theHades did they do…_

LINE Br- never mind you know it's a line break so 1234567890-098765432345678909876543212345678

1234567890-=-0987654321``1234567890-098764321`1234578987524778969998742123456909876542123456789876543223456787654

**Percy**

_Here goes nothing_

I grabbed anabeth and sat her down, she seemed like she was thinking, her eyes are so calculating when she is. I go up o the stage, " hello ladies and gentlemen, im percy Jackson and im your entertainment for what 3 minutes? Right Hestia?" Hestia nodded " yes 3 miutes so um im goonna sing you a song that I want to d=ediate to my date tonight, annabeth chase. " I announced.

**Annabeth**

I stand there in astonishment , pery sings?

"_you were an angel on the run that I caught somehow…_"

Everybody started clapping and I felt a burst of happiness in my heart and now I have a brilliant idea…

I group to the manager and ask him a few questions and he agrees with my plan. "Hello ladies and gentleman I am annabeth Chase your bonus entertainment and I now dedicate this song to my date tonight, percy Jackson the opening act…" and I started to sing as passionately as I could.

"_today was a fairytalei wore a dress you wore a dark grey t shirt…_"

And that was my high school fairytale…


	2. SMILE

**Another random one this one is in my mind at the time of 2:09 AM on the 22 of February! This will be in both of my stories! So yeah same thing! **

**This is dedicated to my friend who loves the song "Smile" By Avril Lavigne RATED T MINOR SWEARING KINDA AND ALCOHOL AND WELL 'DOING IT'**

Yet again I'm in detention again, apparently I can't duct tape the boys seats down because I'm a girl so I shouldn't be in their bathroom and it's 'disrespectful'

"_**You Know That IMA crazy B*tch I do what I want when I feel like it"**_

My Mother could care less about the 'problem' she is all in her work and doesn't pay attention to me, but that's ok cuz I am independent as crap school and out.

"_**And You Don't Really Give A Sh*t you g with you go with you go with it cuz your f**king crazy rock n' **_

_**Roll"**_

I was walking out of detention and I ran into this boy with an ebony mop for hair and sea green eyes, with a Goode Swim Team Jacket, "Hey Watch it dude" I sneered. "Hey, what's your name? Detention, on your first day? Need some help? It can get frustrating at a new school, trust me I understand." The green eyed guy said warmly.

"_**You said hey, what's your name? It took one look and now it's not the same"**_

*NEXT DAY*

"Party tonight at Graces, coming?" A guy with blonde hair and a scar up the side of his face said kindly. Then the same guy I ran into came up and said,"Uh, hey Luke, I was going to ask, ughhh what's your name again? Sorry I didn't catch it yesterday."

"Annabeth Chase, at your service for bad intentions" I introduced myself. "Well Annabeth, would you lie to come to this party at the Graces tonight?" Green eyes questioned? He seemed more daring than the scar dude, Luke? Was it? Ehh "why not, let's get drunk!" I yell earning weird looks from teachers and students.* LATER THAT NIGHT AT PARTY* "Man I think someone spiked the punch!" yelled green eyes, still didn't have a name… "Good!" I yelled over Timber by pittbull ft Ke$ha I had about 4 bottles of beer, and 7 cups of the spiked punch, I was wasted, perfect. I grabbed Green eyes and pulled him outside to the beach.

*NEXT MORNING*

Ughh, major hangover. What is green eyes next to me and were on the beach? I'm suspicious...

"_**Last night I blacked out I think, what did you what did you put in my drink? But I remember making out and then, oh, oh I woke up with a new tattoo your name was on me and my name was on you, but I would do it all over again oh, oh"**_

I smiled at Green Eyes, "You're on a Bleep of a ride, buddy" I SMILEd.

**PLZ go on my Profile and vote on the poll! Thx so much! **

**-RMD21**


End file.
